Cullen Chatrooms
by SiriusEdward39
Summary: When the Cullen clan discovers instant messaging, sillyness insues! Emmett and Edward discuss the real meaning of "snow", Bella gets hyper too easily, and there is a little too much singing... Rated T just in case. Slightly OOC
1. Discovering the Chatroom

**ok! I know that there are tons of stories like these but I reeeaaaallllly wanted to try it. I did have some help from my friend xedwardxxloverx. She wrote all the guys parts and i wrote the girls. so yeah big thnks to her! ummmm...what else? nothing i guess. So enjoy!!**

**:**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Emmett

**BiteMe64: **Rosalie

**Shopaholic99: **Alice

**Mr.Sensitive: **Jasper

**MindReader107: **Edward

**KlutzyGirl19: **Bella

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom  
****BiteMe64 has entered chatroom  
Shopaholic99 has entered chatroom  
Mr.Sensitive has entered chatroom  
MindReader107 has entered chatroom  
KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **HEY!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Hi Emmett!

**Shopaholic99: **Hi!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **HI

**BiteMe64: **hey!

IrritableGrizzlyMan: hey Rose

**BiteMe64: **hi Emmy

**MindReader107: **Hello?

**KlutzyGirl19: **hi Edward!

**MindReader107: **Hi Bella. How are you today?

**KlutzyGirl19: **I'm great! how r u?

**MindReader107: **I'm...okay.

**Shopaholic99: **what's wrong Eddie poo?

**MindReader107: **Emmett's holding me hostage

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **hahaha

**BiteMe64: **Emmett!

**Mr.Sensitive: **this is quite entertaining

**Shopaholic99: **hiya Jazzy!

**Mr.Sensitive: **hey Alice

**KlutzyGirl19: **Emmett let Edward go now!

**Shopaholic99: **how are u jazz?

**Mr.Sensitive: **I'm quite odd

**Mr.Sensitive: **everyone's feeling different things, so i'm not quite sure how I feel

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **I WILL NEVER LET HIM GO!

**Shopaholic99: **aw want me to come sit with you?

**KlutzyGirl19: **OH YOU BETTER!

**Mr.Sensitive: **yes please...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **MAKE ME!

**Shopaholic99: **ok come on over! Bring ur laptop with u

**KlutzyGirl19: **Rosalie? can you help please??

**Mr.Sensitive: **walks over to Alice and sits on her lap

**MindReader107: **EMMETT!

**MindReader107: **GET. OFF. ME.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **HAHA

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **NEVER!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **EMMETT!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **MAKE ME GET OFF HIM U PUNY HUMAN

**KlutzyGirl19: **gasp

**MindReader107: **Oh no you did NOT just make fun of my Bella!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Grrrrrrrr!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Oh Rosalie!

**BiteMe64: **Yes Bella?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **OW!! EDWARD, STOP!

**MindReader107: **Mwahahaha!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **do u think u can help Edward kill Emmett?

**BiteMe64: **of course!

**BiteMe64: **EMMETT!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **...yes...?

**BiteMe64: **Let. Edward. Go. Now. And. Apologize. To. Bella.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **NO

**BiteMe64: **Emmett...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **eh?

**BiteMe64: **don't make me come and find you

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **try me

**BiteMe64: **fine

**BiteMe64 has left the chatroom **

**KlutzyGirl19: **Thanks Rosalie!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has left the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19: **Edward? are u ok? Talk to me!!

**MindReader107: **Phew! thanks, Bella

**KlutzyGirl19: **sigh Np! I'm glad ur ok!

**MindReader107: **Of course I'm okay. I'm indestructible, love.

**KlutzyGirl19: **yea well so is Emmett

**MindReader107: **That's where you're wrong.

**KlutzyGirl19: **??

**MindReader107: **We have ROSALIE on our side, remember??

**KlutzyGirl19: **of course I remember! this will be fun!

**MindReader107: **hahaha

**Shopaholic99: **Can I help!? Please! please! please!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Sure!

**Shopaholic99: **YAY!

**Mr.Sensitive: **YAY!

**MindReader107: **haha poor Jasper. Alice's excitement is too much to contain.

**Shopaholic99: **I'm sorry jazzy I'll try to reign it in a little

**Mr.Sensitive: **bow chicka wow wow

**KlutzyGirl19: **umm...

**MindReader107: **jasper, I wouldn't...

**Mr.Sensitive: **AHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Mr.Sensitive has left the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99: **Crap…JASPER!!

**Shopaholic99 has left the chatroom**

**MindReader107: **uh-oh

**KlutzyGirl19: **Wtf??

**MindReader107: **he was...erm..."feeling" Emmett's and Rosalie's feelings for each other

**KlutzyGirl19: **shouldn't Rosalie be like killing Emmett now?

**MindReader107: **exactly.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **HELP ME!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **SHE EVIL!

**KlutzyGirl19: **That's what u get Em!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan was forced to leave the chatroom by BiteMe64**

**MindReader107: **lol

**KlutzyGirl19: **hahaa!

**MindReader107: **poor kid never had a chance

**KlutzyGirl19: **teehee!!

**MindReader107: **I love you, Bella

**KlutzyGirl19: **I love u more Edward!

**MindReader107: **Nope. Not possible.

**KlutzyGirl19: **yes it is possible

**KlutzyGirl19: **and very true!

**MindReader107: **shakes head

**KlutzyGirl19: **yup! I love U more!

**Mr.Sensitive: **UGH! STOP ARGUING WHO LOVES WHO MORE! U LOVE EACH OTHER EQUALLY! UNDERSTAND?

**MindReader107: **I can deal with that.

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe me too!

**Shopaholic99: **Calm down Jasper

**Mr.Sensitive: **I don't wanna

**Shopaholic99: **Why not?

**Mr.Sensitive: **cus...

**Shopaholic99: **I'm going to need a little more than that!

**Mr.Sensitive: **but Bella's making me tired...

**Shopaholic99: **you're a vampire you cant be tired

**Mr.Sensitive: **yes I can. Bella's feeling tired, and she's making me tired

**KlutzyGirl19: **sorry Jasper

**Mr.Sensitive: **it okay Bellie

**Shopaholic99: **Bellie?

**Shopaholic99: **What's up with that nickname??

**Mr.Sensitive: **it's pwetty

**KlutzyGirl19: **uhh

**Shopaholic99: **Jasper? Are you okay?

**Mr.Sensitive: **hehehehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **wtf??

**Mr.Sensitive: **hehe i like being tired!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **uh oh! He's getting yawn delusional! It happens to a lot of humans when they get tired

**Shopaholic99: **oh no...Jazzy?

**Mr.Sensitive: **hmmm?

**Shopaholic99: **why don't you try relaxing? getting as close to sleep as possible?

**Shopaholic99: **it might help

**Mr.Sensitive: **lays on bed mmmmmmmmm...

**Shopaholic99: **good Jazzy! Good!!

**Mr.Sensitive: **yawn

**MindReader107: **finally...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **yawn damn u Jazz...damn u...

**MindReader107: **Bella...commere...I need u as a soft, warm pillow...

**KlutzyGirl19: **why don't...u...come...here?...im...tired...too! yawn

**MindReader107: **ur...so...far...away...

**KlutzyGirl19: **do...u...want...me...to...drive...like...this?...I'll...kill...myself

**MindReader107: **NO!

**MindReader107: **i'm coming, i'm coming...

**KlutzyGirl19: **i...thought...so! yawn

**Shopaholic99: **Jasper...feeling...any...better?

**MindReader107: **yawn

**Mr.Sensitive: **snores

**KlutzyGirl19: **mmmm goodnight...sleep talks

**MindReader107: **drops on floor

**Shopaholic99: **collapses next to jasper

**BiteMe64: **stupid...stupid...Jasper!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **falls on top of rose

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **zzzzzzzzzzzz...

**BiteMe64: **owwww

**BiteMe64: **snores

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has left the chatroom  
BiteMe64 has left the chatroom  
Shopaholic99 has left the chatroom  
Mr.Sensitive has left the chatroom  
MindReader107 has left the chatroom  
KlutzyGirl19 has left the chatroom**

**:**

**Soooo? how was it? good? bad? horrible? let me know please!! everybody tht reviews get a gummy bear cuz i love gummy bears! And if i get enough reviews there will be another chapter! Sooo 10 reviews plz! remember zee gummy bears! haha thanks!**

**Bella Black**


	2. Sing it like you mean it

**_A 10 page long chapter! Hope you like it!_ _:)_**

_**:**_

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: Emmett **

**Mr.Sensitive: Jasper**

**MindReader107: Edward **

**KlutzyGirl19: Bella **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom **

**Mr.Sensitive has entered chatroom**

**MindReader107 has entered chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **no one, no one, no one! can get in the way of what I'm feeling!

**KlutzyGirl19: **oh my god...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **when the rain is pouring down, and my heart is hurting, u will always be around, this I know for certain!

**KlutzyGirl19: **EMMETT STOP!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **u and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry cuz everything's gonna be alright!

**KlutzyGirl19: **AAAAAAH!!

**MindReader107: **lord help us...

**Mr.Sensitive: **AHHHHHHH!!

**Mr.Sensitive: **TOO. MUCH. FEELING!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **ugh...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **u don't like that song?

**MindReader107: **NO

**KlutzyGirl19: **I'm sorry but her voice sounds like a cat being strangled to death in that song!

**MindReader107: **mhm I agree

**KlutzyGirl19: **yea

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **u'll agree with anything Bella says...

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe its true

**MindReader107: **grins foolishly

**KlutzyGirl19: **giggle

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **ugh...

**Mr.Sensitive: **can u two stop feeling? ur driving me insane!

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehehehehe I hyper...

**MindReader107: **oh no...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** NEW SONG!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **every night I see u standing on the corner, shaking that thang like ur playing pop warner. touchdown turnaround play by play keep the score, would u turn me down if I'm not what ur looking for?

**KlutzyGirl19: **giggle giggle

**KlutzyGirl19: **Edward...is it bad that I can't stop jumping around?

**KlutzyGirl19: **teehee!

**MindReader107: **umm...

**MindReader107: **no?

**Mr.Sensitive**: it's a very bad thing, Bella

**MindReader107: **it is not...

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehehehehehehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **I cant stop giggling...

**MindReader107: **can't u help that, Jasper? that's what ur here for!

**Mr.Sensitive: **great. now I'm a slave to "Eddie poo's" wishes

**KlutzyGirl19: **hahahahhahaaha!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **maybe I shouldn't have had that second monster...

**Mr.Sensitive: **ugh...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **MONSTER!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehehehehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **good stuff

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **jazzy, make me feel hyper!

**Mr.Sensitive: **why should I?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **it

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **is

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **fun!

**KlutzyGirl19: **YEAH YEAH YEAH!

**Mr.Sensitive: **no.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **yes.

**Mr.Sensitive:** no.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **yes.

**KlutzyGirl19: **somebody has to be hyper with me!

**MindReader107: **ugh...this is getting nowhere...jasper, just do it already

**Mr.Sensitive: **omg...fine...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **hehehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **hi.

**KlutzyGirl19:** hi.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **hehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **haha

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **I hyper

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **me tooo!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **OMG!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **hmm?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **i.d.k!

**KlutzyGirl19: **whoa!

**MindReader107: **ok, Jas. change them back.

**KlutzyGirl19: **NOOOO

**Mr.Sensitive: **gladly...

**KlutzyGirl19: **rawr!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **NO!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **DON'T DO ANYTHING!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **damn u jasper. I feel calm as ever. I hate u.

**KlutzyGirl19: **UGH!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **EDWARD THIS IS ALL UR FAULT!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **u feel calm?

**KlutzyGirl19: **nope! I'm pissed off!

**MindReader107: **...sorry...

**KlutzyGirl19: **humph!

**MindReader107: **it was for ur own good...u probably would have hurt urself...and I could never live with myself...

**KlutzyGirl19: **I wouldn't have hurt myself...

**MindReader107: **Bella.

**MindReader107: **it's u we're talking about.

**MindReader107: **u said urself that u trip on air

**KlutzyGirl19: **hey! I was sitting in a chair and it wasn't even a rolling one! I was perfectly safe!

**MindReader107: **raises eyebrows

**MindReader107: **oh?

**MindReader107: **isn't it a very slippery floor that chair rests on?

**KlutzyGirl19: **nuh uh!

**MindReader107: **Bella...

**KlutzyGirl19: **it's not that slippery...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **then how come Alice just told me that she foresaw u slipping while on that chair and hitting ur head, knocking out cold?

**MindReader107: **oh, lovely...

**KlutzyGirl19: **thanks for siding with me Emmett!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **no problem bells

**KlutzyGirl19: **humph!

**Mr.Sensitive: **stop it! omg!

**MindReader107: **fine...Bella if ur so mad at me, I can just leave...

**KlutzyGirl19: **no!

**KlutzyGirl19: **and sorry jasper

**Mr.Sensitive: **humph.

**MindReader107: **it would be for the best...come on guys, let's pack our stuff...

**KlutzyGirl19: **HEY!! NOOO

**KlutzyGirl19: **DON'T LEAVE!!

**MindReader107: **okay

**KlutzyGirl19: **u would leave again that easily?

**MindReader107: **...no. I was just seeing how long it would take u to say no

**KlutzyGirl19: **u sure like playing with my emotions...

**KlutzyGirl19:**

**MindReader107: **sorry

**KlutzyGirl19: **its ok just don't do it again it's not funny

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **sniffles this is some sad shit!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **'

**MindReader107: **okay Bella. I love u.

**KlutzyGirl19: **i love you too

**MindReader107: **

**KlutzyGirl19: **

**KlutzyGirl19: **how are u doing jasper??

**Mr.Sensitive:** ...

**KlutzyGirl19: **oh dear...

**KlutzyGirl19: **sorry!

**KlutzyGirl19: **jazz?

**Mr.Sensitive: **...give me a minute...

**KlutzyGirl19: **alright...

**MindReader107: **get over it jasper jeez

**KlutzyGirl19: **be nice!

**MindReader107: **sorry Bella...

**KlutzyGirl19: **

**KlutzyGirl19: **i have a good hold on u...mwahaha

**MindReader107: **gasp uh oh

**MindReader107: **

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** well u done done me and u bet I felt it I tried to beat u but ur so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks now I'm trying to get back!

**KlutzyGirl19: **oh Emmett...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **but I love that song...

**KlutzyGirl19: **keep singing then...

**KlutzyGirl19: **just not 'no one'

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **okay!

**KlutzyGirl19: **

**KlutzyGirl19: **jasper?

**Mr.Sensitive: **hmm?

**KlutzyGirl19: **any better?

**Mr.Sensitive: **a little

**KlutzyGirl19:** good

**Mr.Sensitive: **mhm

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe

**KlutzyGirl19: **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **sit tight I'm gonna need u to keep time come on just snap snap snap ur fingers for me, good good now we're making some progress come on just tap tap tap ur toes to the beat and i believe this may call for a proper introduction and well don't u see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

**KlutzyGirl19: **Swear to shake it up if u swear to listen! oh were still so young, desperate for attention and i aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **YEAH!

**MindReader107: **oh no...

**KlutzyGirl19: **Woo!!

**Mr.Sensitive: **gulp

**KlutzyGirl19: **Applause, applause, no wait wait Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make: It seems the artists these days are not who you think So we'll pick back up on that on another page!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **D

**KlutzyGirl19: **hehe that song is AWESOME!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **YES!

**KlutzyGirl19: **mhm!!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up

**Mr.Sensitive: **oh dear god! I can't handle all the happiness anymore!!

**Mr.Sensitive has left the chatroom**

**MindReader107: **I love you, Bella. But I would rather not be apart of this madness.

**MindReader107 has left the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19: **well it's just u and me Em. What do we do?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Swear to shake it up.

**KlutzyGirl19: **:)

KlutzyGirl19 has left the chatroom

IrritableGrizzlyMan has left the chatroom

**:**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Ok. I know that wasn't the best ending but I'm tired and didn't feel like taking forever to make it perfect. **

**Thank you oh so much to:**

**XxJohnny.Pacar-fanxX**

**balletvaki**

**Daisy**

**For reviewing! :)**

**But I didn't get five reviews and that makes me sad. :(**

**So I will only continue this story if I get at least 6 reviews total. And if I do continue it will be a while till I do seeing as I got no more chapters written and I should be focusing on my other story and school cause that just started and eighth grade isn't that easy. This story was just for fun and something I found in my files.**

**If anyone is a fan of_ The Host _I might be posting an AIM story for that too! :)**

**Ok thanks! Please Review.**

**Bella Black**


	3. Randomness

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated. I just started eigth grade and it is hard! I'm in an advanced math class and it is not easy so it'll be awhile till I update again, if I ever update again.**

**Anyhoo! Stuffs about this chapter! **

**This one was written by me and me friend Kristina. She was Jasper and Emmett. Sooo on with zee story! **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: ****Emmett**

**BiteMe64: ****Rosalie**

**Shopaholic99: ****Alice**

**Mr.Sensitive: ****Jasper**

**MindReader107: ****Edward**

**KlutzyGirl19: ****Bella**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has entered chatroom****  
****Shopaholic99 has entered chatroom****  
****KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:26:45 PM):**

hi everyone!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:27:00 PM):**

Hi bella.

**Shopaholic99**** (9:27:00 PM):**

hey!

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:27:14 PM):**

hi Emmett!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:27:33 PM):**

hey Alice!

**Shopaholic99**** (9:27:42 PM):**

hi!!

**BiteMe64**** (9:27:51 PM):**

hey em

**Shopaholic99**** (9:29:33 PM):**

sooooo how's life on the third floor emmett?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:29:47 PM):**

just great /

**BiteMe64**** (9:29:59 PM):**

whats wrong emmy?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:30:07 PM):**

jasper is a butt

**Shopaholic99**** (9:30:37 PM):**

is not!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:30:47 PM):**

yes he is!

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:30:49 PM):**

why do u think so?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:31:05 PM):**

he beat me in arm wrestling AGAIN!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:31:07 PM):**

gah!

**BiteMe64**** (9:31:19 PM):**

aw i'm sorry

**Shopaholic99**** (9:31:26 PM):**

ha! loser!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:31:38 PM):**

be quiet

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:31:56 PM):**

dnt make me come down there alice!!

**Shopaholic99**** (9:32:29 PM):**

I'll have jazz protect me!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:32:49 PM):**

sure sure... he won't stop much with how mad i am

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:33:23 PM):**

ill knock him down before you could warn him

**Shopaholic99**** (9:34:10 PM):**

no u wont! i luv being a physic

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:34:20 PM):**

ugh.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:34:34 PM):**

your very annoying

**Shopaholic99**** (9:34:50 PM):**

I know!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:35:18 PM):**

anyhooo.

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:35:44 PM):**

oh no...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:35:49 PM):**

what?

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:36:01 PM):**

OW!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:36:07 PM):**

what??

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:36:33 PM):**

ugh!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:36:50 PM):**

how did you hurt yourself this time??

**BiteMe64**** (9:37:12 PM):**

we dont need alice to figure out tht much

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:37:53 PM):**

i...fell off my little step stool thing when i reached up to get a book

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:38:05 PM):**

you weak clumsy mortal

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:38:28 PM):**

OH EDWARD

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:38:38 PM):**

ah jeez

**MindReader107 has entered the chatroom**

**MindReader107**** (9:39:31 PM):**

Yes, Love?

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:40:04 PM):**

Emmett called me a weak clumsy mortal. What u gonna do about it?

**MindReader107**** (9:40:17 PM):**

Kill. Emmett.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:40:22 PM):**

Damn

**BiteMe64**** (9:40:27 PM):**

Nuh uh!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** 9:40:33 PM):**

dnt worry rose

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:40:39 PM):**

im not afraid of Edward

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:40:50 PM):**

really?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:41:05 PM):**

for crying out loud!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:41:09 PM):**

its edward!!

**MindReader107**** (9:41:28 PM):**

Grrrr

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:42:15 PM):**

what?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:42:22 PM):**

what what??

**MindReader107**** (9:42:49 PM):**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:42:58 PM):**

calm down

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:43:15 PM):**

u stupid mind reader

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:43:54 PM):**

grrrrrr

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:43:59 PM):**

Hah

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:44:07 PM):**

id say im sorry but then id have to care

**Shopaholic99**** (9:44:37 PM):**

Run emmett!!

**Shopaholic99**** (9:45:23 PM):**

I'm the physic if I say run u better frikkin listen!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:45:40 PM):**

umm should i be scared??

**MindReader107**** (9:45:50 PM):**

Yeah.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:45:57 PM):**

oh well

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:45:59 PM):**

im not

**Shopaholic99**** (9:46:14 PM):**

emm this doesnt turn out well...

**BiteMe64**** (9:46:32 PM):**

Edward! Back off! and emmett shut up!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:46:42 PM):**

Okay Rose

**MindReader107**** (9:47:27 PM):**

Cough-whipped-cough

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:47:33 PM):**

bite me!

**BiteMe64**** 9:47:42 PM):**

where?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:47:49 PM):**

:)

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:47:57 PM):**

aw gross!

**MindReader107**** (9:48:07 PM):**

aaaaaaaaaah!!

**MindReader107**** (9:49:01 PM):**

Emmett for the love of all that is holy. Please stop with all the mental images!

**Shopaholic99**** (9:49:26 PM):**

good lord..

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:49:37 PM):**

what i didnt say a thing

**BiteMe64**** (9:49:41 PM):**

giggle

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:50:09 PM):**

sigh

**BiteMe64**** (9:51:10 PM):**

Emmy...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:51:15 PM):**

yeah?

**BiteMe64**** (9:52:08 PM):**

I want to show you something...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:52:44 PM):**

what?

**MindReader107**** (9:53:14 PM):**

Rosalie! Stop it!

**BiteMe64**** (9:53:21 PM):**

What??

**MindReader107**** (9:54:06 PM):**

Do u have to keep thinking what you are thinking? It's so gross!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:54:15 PM):**

hah.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:54:19 PM):**

nicely done rose.

**BiteMe64**** (9:54:28 PM):**

thanks em!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:54:33 PM):**

anytime!

**Shopaholic99**** (9:54:52 PM):**

Ok I can't stand this anymore. Adios!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:54:59 PM):**

bye alice.

**MindReader107**** (9:55:05 PM):**

Bye

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:55:12 PM):**

Cya alice!

**Shopaholic99 ****has left the chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:55:42 PM):**

sooooo edward... how's life??

**MindReader107**** (9:56:11 PM):**

Good, I guess.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:56:38 PM):**

i would've thought tht being in love with a human may have its flaws

**IrritableGrizzlyMan (9:56:42 PM):** :)

**MindReader107**** (9:56:57 PM):**

I deal with them

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:57:12 PM):**

not well apparently

**MindReader107**** (9:57:31 PM):**

What are you talking about?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:57:40 PM):**

Nothing. nuthin at all

**MindReader107**** (9:57:52 PM):**

Emmett?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:58:01 PM):**

nope

**KlutzyGirl19**** (9:58:25 PM):**

Emmett!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:58:33 PM):**

i didnt say anything

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (9:58:40 PM):**

n im gunna keep it tht way

**MindReader107**** (9:59:46 PM):**

Would you at least stop singing Animals in your head? It's super annoying!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:00:02 PM):**

no thanks

**BiteMe64**** (10:00:23 PM):**

oh! oh! I love tht song!..

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:07:21 PM):**

That's just wrong.

**Mr.Sensitive has entered the chatroom**

**Mr.Sensitive ****(10:08:15 PM):**

i have to agree with you there.

**MindReader107**** (10:08:32 PM):**

Hey Jasper.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:08:41 PM):**

hi edward

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:08:50 PM):**

Heyy

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:09:00 PM):**

how nice of u to finally join us.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:09:21 PM):**

nice to see ya too.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:09:25 PM):**

/

**Shopaholic99 has entered the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99**** (10:09:38 PM):**

I back!!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:09:47 PM):**

hi alice!

**Shopaholic99**** (10:10:02 PM):**

Hey jazzy!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:10:10 PM):**

how was your day?

**Shopaholic99**** (10:10:34 PM):**

It was good...when u were there

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:10:42 PM):**

:)

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:12:20 PM):**

oh yeah hey rose.. didnt realize you were in here too. sorry

**BiteMe64**** (10:13:22 PM):**

ya cuz im tht forgettable

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:13:32 PM):**

im sorry!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:13:38 PM):**

no your not rose!

**BiteMe64**** (10:14:01 PM):**

thank you _emmett _

**Shopaholic99**** (10:14:18 PM):**

oh relax rose!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:14:28 PM):**

my pleasure, trust me. I'd remember you any day rose.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:14:48 PM):**

Gah spare me!

**BiteMe64**** (10:14:49 PM):**

I love you emm

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:14:58 PM):**

love you more rose.

**BiteMe64**** (10:15:07 PM):**

no i love u more!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:15:17 PM):**

impossible

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:15:30 PM):**

shut up! i cnt take it!! too much love!!

**Shopaholic99**** (10:15:47 PM):**

aw its ok baby

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:16:06 PM):**

they're giving me a headache and making me sick to my stomach.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:16:15 PM):**

gag me.

**Shopaholic99**** (10:16:29 PM):**

EMMETT AND ROSALIE! STFU!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:16:57 PM):**

alright! sheesh! nothing like a pissed off alice. rolls eyes

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:17:08 PM):**

grrrrrr.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:17:18 PM):**

Oooh Scarey.

**Shopaholic99**** (10:17:30 PM):**

shut up emmett!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:17:45 PM):**

what if i dnt want to??

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:17:57 PM):**

ill make you.

**Shopaholic99**** (10:18:06 PM):**

ya!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:18:15 PM):**

try me.

**Mr.Sensitive****has left the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99 (10:18:49 PM):**

:)

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** (10:18:54 PM):**

Oooh scarey.

**Shopaholic99**** (10:19:08 PM):**

5...4...3...2...1

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** has left the chatroom **

**Shopaholic99**** (10:19:27 PM):**

Yesss

**Mr.Sensitive****signed on.**

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:19:48 PM): **

:)

**Shopaholic99**** (10:19:56 PM):**

Woo!

**BiteMe64**** (10:20:03 PM):**

Emmett?!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:20:19 PM):**

he's fine

**BiteMe64**** (10:20:31 PM):**

Wat the hell did u do to him??

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:20:41 PM):**

nuthing serious

**Shopaholic99**** (10:20:58 PM):**

:D

**BiteMe64**** (10:21:08 PM):**

Im coming Em!!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:21:18 PM):**

he's on his way back

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:21:43 PM):**

dnt go near him, he wont be in the mood after this loss.

**BiteMe64**** (10:21:57 PM):**

whatever

**BiteMe64****has left the chatroom**

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:22:19 PM):**

em will b back on in a few

**MindReader107**** (10:22:38 PM):**

I don't think she cares.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:22:50 PM):**

lol honestly i dnt care much either

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:23:05 PM):**

haha me neither

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:23:13 PM):**

and you alice??

**Shopaholic99**** (10:23:27 PM):**

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**MindReader107**** (10:23:35 PM):**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:23:45 PM):**

try not to look alice!

**Shopaholic99**** (10:24:02 PM):**

Do u think i can control tht??

**MindReader107**** (10:24:13 PM):**

whimper

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:24:20 PM):**

Edward?

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:24:51 PM):**

i feel bad for you edward.. alice im sorry you have to watch tht. if i could id kill them for putting you thru tht.

**Shopaholic99**** (10:25:06 PM):**

thnk u jazzy

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:25:13 PM):**

anytime

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:25:20 PM):**

u ok edward?

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:25:38 PM):**

edward?

**MindReader107**** (10:25:44 PM):**

ya ya ill live

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:26:13 PM):**

good!

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:26:42 PM):**

yawn

**MindReader107**** (10:26:56 PM):**

bedtime for the human.

**KlutzyGirl19**** (10:27:11 PM):**

fine. Bye guys!

**MindReader107**** (10:27:19 PM):**

Bye.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:27:19 PM):**

bye bella.

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:27:25 PM):**

bye edward

**Shopaholic99**** (10:27:29 PM):**

Bye!!

**MindReader107**** has left the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19**** has left the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99**** (10:27:58 PM):**

sooooo

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:28:11 PM):**

wanna go for a walk?

**Shopaholic99**** (10:28:19 PM):**

I would like tht

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:28:25 PM):**

where to?

**Shopaholic99**** (10:28:47 PM):**

that meadow tht edward thinks nobody knows about?

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:28:55 PM):**

suree

**Shopaholic99**** (10:29:02 PM):**

ok!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:29:12 PM):**

love ya alice!

**Shopaholic99**** (10:29:22 PM):**

love uuu Jazz!

**Mr.Sensitive**** (10:29:29 PM):**

see ya in a bit

**Shopaholic99**** (10:29:35 PM):**

see ya

**Mr.Sensitive****has left the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99 ****has left the chatroom**

**_So? Good or bad? Whatever you think please review! :)_**


	4. Hyper like a monkey!

**Hey. So I decided that I can't stop writing this story. I'm getting more response from this story than any others I've written. I probably won't update that often, but I definitely will update. **

**So, about this chapter. I took this one directly from a conversation I had with Kristina. She doesn't know yet so shh :). Anyway, I was really hyper, so the Bella parts are me and the Edward parts are her.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer (sigh)**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MindReader107: Edward **

**KlutzyGirl19: Bella**

**MindReader107 has entered chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:12:45 PM): hola

**MindReader107**(9:13:42 PM): Hey

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:13:48 PM): vat ish oop??

**MindReader107**(9:13:58 PM): Not much.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:14:05 PM): fun fun fun

**MindReader107**(9:14:17 PM): I guess

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:16:21 PM): i gots to peeeeeeeeeeeee!!

**MindReader107**(9:16:32 PM): Wonderful…

**MindReader107**(9:16:37 PM): Thank you, for that information.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:16:45 PM): mhm mhm!! brb!

**MindReader107**(9:16:57 PM): K

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:18:42 PM): im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

**MindReader107**(9:18:54 PM): Oh joy. Time for more Bella.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:19:11 PM): teehee I hyper

**MindReader107**(9:19:17 PM**): **I noticed that.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:19:37 PM): hyper like a monkey!!

**MindReader107**(9:19:57 PM): Sure. Why not…

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:20:05 PM): :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**MindReader107**(9:20:13 PM): No

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:20:23 PM): yessssssssssssssssssssssss

**MindReader107**(9:20:29 PM): NO **(A/N: This no was written in the font Edwardian Script ITC)**

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:20:41 PM): fancy letters!

**MindReader107**(9:20:47 PM): lol

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:20:57 PM): teeeeeeeheeeee

**MindReader107**(9:21:04 PM): Ah jeez…

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:21:22 PM): Edwawd

**MindReader107**(9:21:32 PM): Uh yeah?

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:22:18 PM): my tongue cant reach me nose

**MindReader107**(9:22:32 PM): Oh dear lord..

**MindReader107**(9:22:41 PM): The world is coming to an end

cause heaven forbid Bella shouldn't touch her nose with her tongue

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:23:02 PM): I know!

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:23:10 PM): thts what im thinking!

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:23:53 PM): RUN TO UR IGLOOS!

**MindReader107**(9:24:01 PM): Oh dear God…

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:25:25 PM): teehee

**MindReader107**(9:25:39 PM): I think I like my font better than yours.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:25:52 PM): well my font is readable!

**MindReader107**(9:26:00 PM): Legible

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:26:07 PM): huh?

**MindReader107**(9:26:11 PM): Legible

**MindReader107**(9:26:21 PM): Not readable

**MindReader107**(9:26:24 PM): It's legible

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:26:34 PM): legible?

**MindReader107**(9:26:46 PM): Legible

**MindReader107**(9:26:51 PM): Yes.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:26:55 PM): ok...

**MindReader107**(9:27:02 PM): Mhmm

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:29:10 PM): oOoOoOo hehe bubbles

**MindReader107**(9:29:19 PM): wow

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:29:29 PM): :)))))))))))))

**MindReader107**(9:29:40 PM): Time for you to get to bed.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:29:50 PM): nuh uh!

**MindReader107**(9:30:07 PM): Yes, Love. Now come on.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:30:12 PM): but but! Whyyyyyyyyyy?

**MindReader107**(9:30:16 PM): Because, you're starting to scare me.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:30:22 PM): mwahahahaha!

**MindReader107**(9:30:30 PM): Ok, I'm coming over.

**KlutzyGirl19**(9:30:34PM): Teehee ok cya soon eddie!

**MindReader107**(9:30:41M): Be right there, Bella.

**MindReader107 has left the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19 has left the chatroom**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So? How was this one? 5 reviews please, then you will get more. :) Thanks!**

**Bella Black**


	5. Power Outage

**Ok. So my entire block just had a power outage and when it happened I was writing the next chapter for this story. Luckily, I was able to save the little bit that I had gotten done thanks to the UPS (uninterruptible power source according to my dad) that my computer is hooked up to. The UPS was useful because it saved the next chapter but it was very hard to write this small chapter when the UPS kept beeping. **

**So this small little chapter was written next to a candle, in the dark, and in a notebook which in itself is unusual since I never write my stories in a notebook.**

**Anyway, that is how this little chapter came to be. Sorry for the long rant! Enjoy! :)**

**This is in note form with flashlights, since it's a power outage and they can't use computers. **

**Edward, ****Emmett, **_**Jasper, **__Bella, _Alice, Rosalie

**And finally here is the chapter! :)**

**-:-:-**

_Well this sucks!_

**Yeah...I was so close to beating Jasper at GH3**

_**You were not!**_

**Well if the power hadn't gone out maybe I would've been!**

_**Sure, sure**_

:)

**_I would've…_**

Of course you would have Emmy

**:)**

**So what do we do now?**

I don't know

_Well, how long is the power going to be out?_

…Approximately 2 hours and 26 minutes **(A/N: Real time it was out :P) **

**Great**

_There's gotta be something fun we can do_

**I don't know, but I'm very happy you are sleeping over tonight, Love, I wouldn't have wanted you to be at you're house by yourself**

_I'm glad too :D_

**:)**

**Anyway! What are we going to do??**

Shopping!

_NO!_

Fine

**It's dark…why don't we go to our rooms and have our own fun?**

_Ew_

**No**

**Says the sexually repressed couple **

**Grrrr**

Edward and Bella are right. We should do something fun together!

_**How about we have a car race**_

What do you mean?

_**Each couple takes a car and we race to a certain point, whoever gets their first wins**_

**Yeah!**

Good idea Jazzy

_**:)**_

**Ok**

_Fun!_

Let's go

_**Wait. Where we racing to?**_

**New York?**

**Too far**

Canada and back?

_Sure_

**Sounds good**

**Great**

_**Let's roll**_

_**-:-:-**_

**So? How was it? I know it wasn't one of my best but I thought I needed to update with something.**

**I'm thinking of writing a separate story for the car race. What do you think? Or should I just skip it? Let me know! Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Author's Note

**So I just noticed that Jasper's screen name doesn't show up! I don't know why it just doesn't. So I thought I would let you know that it is Mr. Sensitive****. I don't know if it will actually show up on any future chapters but if it doesn't then you know what it is! Hooray! :)**

**Also, I'll be updating again this weekend, but not earlier because I have a lot of Homework and a couple tests coming up that I gotta study for so yeah.**

**Ok that's it. Soooo Adios!**

**~Bella Black**


	7. Wow

**Here is an actual chapter! Hopefully it's better than the last one! Be happy that I actually updated today, cause I had my High School Placement Test this morning. It was at 7:45 and it was on a Saturday and on top of that it was the day after Halloween, I would like to kill the idiot that came up with that, but anyway, here's the chapter. **

**This one was written by me and Kristina again. This is similiar to the normal conversations we have, I know, we are kinda weird. She is Emmett and I am Edward. Hope you had an awesome Halloween!**

**-:-**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: Emmett **

**MindReader107: Edward **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered the chatroom at 7:51:30 PM.**

**MindReader107 has entered the chatroom at 7: 51:32 PM.**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (7:51:34 PM): AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**MindReader107** (7:51:41 PM): WHAT?!?!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (7:51:49 PM): it's......... YOU!!!

**MindReader107** (7:52:08 PM): Grrr

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (7:52:24 PM): what!!!??

**MindReader107** (7:52:55 PM): what do u mean what?!?!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (7:53:11 PM): haha

**MindReader107**(7:53:50 PM): grrr

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (7:54:11 PM): there was never any what ever ur thinking intended...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:54:22 PM): it was simply a friendly aaaaaaah

**MindReader107** (7:54:51 PM): Yeah, Cause there is such a thing as a friendly aaaah!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:55:26 PM): its like an OMG aaaaaaah

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:55:46 PM): more like OMG aaaah ITS YOU!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!

**MindReader107** (7:56:07 PM): Really now?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:56:12 PM): mhmm mhmm

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:56:24 PM): or at least thats how it sounded in me head

**MindReader107** (7:56:49 PM): Well if everything sounded like it did in your head…

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:57:05 PM): SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:57:09 PM): DNT GO THERE!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:57:15 PM): ITS AN EVIL PLACE!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:57:25 PM): EVERYONE EXCEPT 7 DIE THERE!!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:57:33 PM): mayb 12!!

**MindReader107** (7:57:57 PM): What are the numbers for?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:58:17 PM): PEOPLE WHO GET IN ME HEAD N END UP LIVING THRU IT!!!

**MindReader107** (7:58:39 PM): Wow.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:58:56 PM): You'd b suprised at how me mind actually thinks things thru

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:59:24 PM): it goes thru every possiblity in a full min or a few secs. n then after the logic is thru it comes up with non-sense

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(7:59:36 PM): me mind is complex

**MindReader107** (8:00:02 PM): you're crazy and I already know how you think things through…It's scary

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(8:00:13 PM): mwahahaha

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(8:01:15 PM): Im surprised ur still standing

**MindReader107** (8:01:23 PM): Me too.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(8:01:46 PM): I have trained you well me ninja jedi squirrel protector

**MindReader107** (8:02:00 PM): Wow…

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:06 PM): SHHHHHUSH!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:07 PM): DO

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:08 PM): NOT

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:09 PM): JUDGE

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:11 PM): MEH!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:12 PM): :]

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:02:18 PM): OR ELSE!

**MindReader107** (8:09:11 PM): Wow.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(8:09:22 PM): is tht all yew ever say??

**MindReader107** (8:09:41 PM): With you, yeah.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:09:46 PM): well

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:09:53 PM): hmph!!

**MindReader107** (8:10:00 PM): What?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:20:25 PM): sippi ippi ippi

**MindReader107** (8:20:41 PM): Again, what?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:20:55 PM): i just felt like saying sippi ippi ippi

**MindReader107** (8:21:05 PM): Good god...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:21:23 PM): *hears incoherent babbling coming from the Edwards room*

**MindReader107** (8:21:34 PM): Sounds 'bout right…

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:21:43 PM): OWIE

**MindReader107** (8:21:49 PM): You're a vampire

**IrritableGrizzlyMa****n** (8:22:04 PM): WEALLY?!?

**MindReader107** (8:24:51 PM): Good god...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:24:52 PM): *hiss hiss*

**MindReader107** (8:25:08 PM): *sigh*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:25:58 PM): gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**MindReader107** (8:26:04 PM): What?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:26:12 PM): cusey me

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:27:29 PM): *very wide innocent hyper smile*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:27:51 PM): ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQAWIGGLES!!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:28:01 PM): *bounces up and down*

**MindReader107** (8:28:29 PM): Calm yourself!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:28:36 PM): I NO WANNA!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:28:57 PM): *YAWN*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**(8:29:09 PM): i twink it sweepy time

**MindReader107** (8:29:18 PM): You can't sleep.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:29:24 PM): me tired though

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:29:45 PM): sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy sweeepey sweep

**MindReader107** (8:30:02 PM): You're a vampire.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:30:08 PM): your point is?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:30:20 PM): im glad you no what I am n all but ME AM TIRED

**MindReader107** (8:30:39 PM): YOU CAN'T SLEEP!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:30:46 PM): again...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:30:51 PM): I'm tired

**MindReader107** (8:30:56 PM): Whatever.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:34:27 PM): BRB

**MindReader107** (8:34:54 PM): Good.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:36:30 PM): hullloooooooooooooooo

**MindReader107** (8:36:45 PM): Oh Joy. You're back.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:36:55 PM): Its a partay!!

**MindReader107** (8:37:03 PM): Ah jeez…

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**(8:37:11 PM): jump on it jump on it

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:37:48 PM): JUMP ON IT JUMP ON IT!!

**MindReader107** (8:38:04 PM): Wow.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:08 PM): What??

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:20 PM): you cant have a party without jump on it!!!

**MindReader107** (8:38:36 PM): Nooo, of course not.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:45 PM): DO

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:47 PM): NOT

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:48 PM): EVER

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:50 PM): DISS

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:38:53 PM): JUMP ON IT

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:01 PM): THE

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:04 PM): GREATEST

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:05 PM): SONG

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:06 PM): EVER

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:09 PM): AND EVER

**IrritableGrizzlyMan **(8:39:18 PM): NEVER!!! OR EKSE.....................

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:39:29 PM): n yesss ekse

**MindReader107** (8:39:37 PM): Nice.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan entered the chatroom at 8:47:21 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:47:23 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan entered the chatroom at 8:47:25 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:47:28 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan entered the chatroom at 8:47:30 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:47:39 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:49:16 PM): did you have fun listening to me go invisible n returning a bunch

**MindReader107** (8:49:28 PM): Sure.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:49:35 PM): good.. it was just ferr you

**MindReader107** (8:49:39 PM): Well, thanks.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:49:47 PM): wanna hear it again??

**MindReader107** (8:49:58 PM): Why not?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:50:02 PM): Yes!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:50:05 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan entered the chatroom at 8:50:07 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:50:09 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan entered the chatroom at 8:50:12 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan left the chatroom at 8:50:15 PM. **

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:50:36 PM): it was fanstatic was it not?

**MindReader107** (8:50:50 PM): ..It was fantastic.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:50:55 PM): goodie gum dwops!

**MindReader107** (8:51:08 PM): Sure

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:54:08 PM): pssst!!!

**MindReader107** (8:54:18 PM): Yes?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:54:29 PM): me am wogging off now

**MindReader107** (8:54:37 PM): Yay!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan** (8:56:44 PM): I'm gonna ignore tht…adios!!!

**MindReader107** (8:56:48 PM): Bye!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has left the chatroom at 8:57:01 PM. **

**MindReader107 has left the chatroom At 8:57:03 PM.**

**-:-**

**So?? How was it?? Please review and tell me!! I don't care if you think it sucks, I just need feedback. Thanks!**

**~Bella Black~**


	8. CHRISTMAS eve

_**Merry Christmas...eve!! And Happy Hanukkah! and happy Kwanza(?) and any other holidays as well! :]**_

_**I was writing this a couple days ago and I wasn't liking it as one long chapter. Sooooo I made it in to 2 chapters! You get one today and one tomorrow and possibly one the next day!**_

_**The only reason I'm updating so fast is that I'm on Winter break and I'm bored :] So it will all end on January 5th. Sorry **_

_**Anyway on with the Chatrooms!**_

* * *

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has entered chatroom****  
****Shopaholic99 has entered chatroom****  
****KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**MindReader107 has entered the chat****room**

**Mr. Sensitive has entered the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99: **IT'S CHRISTMAS…EVE!

**Mr. Sensitive: **Yep. Merry Christmas…eve!

**BiteMe64: **So what forms of torture do you have planned for today Alice?

**Shopaholic99: **What?? No torture! Just to decorate the tree and the house

**KlutzyGirl19: **Sounds good!

**MindReader107: **hah! Love, you haven't seen how Alice decorates.

**Shopaholic99: **Hey! I'm a great decorator!

**MindReader107: **Yes, the house looks very nice when you're done but while you're working *shudders*

**Shopaholic99: **hmph.

**BiteMe64: **Sorry Alice but its true

**Shopaholic99: **Jasper? Is it true? Am I that mean?

**Mr. Sensitive: **Of course not Ali.

**Shopaholic99: **:D Thank you Jazz

**Mr. Sensitive: **Welcome Alice. I love you

**Shopaholic99: **I love you too. I'm gonna go get some of the stuff out

**Mr. Sensitive: **Ok. See you later

**Shopaholic99 has left chatroom**

**BiteMe64: **Please tell me you weren't serious Jasper.

**Mr. Sensitive: **Of course I wasn't serious. She scares me!

**KlutzyGirl19: **wow

**Mr. Sensitive: **What? I love her dearly, but she can be a terrifying little pixie when she wants to be.

**MindReader107: **Think of those Bella Barbie sessions times three

**KlutzyGirl19: **ohmigod!

**BiteMe64: **Still think it sounds fun?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Not so much.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Twelve-pack of Bud  
Eleven Wrastling tickets  
Ten o' Copenhagen  
Nine years probation  
Eight table dancers  
Seven packs of Redman  
Six cans of Spam  
Five flannel shirts  
Four big mud tires  
Three shotgun shells  
Two hunting dogs  
... And some parts to a Mustang GT.

**Mr. Sensitive: **Ummm

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **What? It's the twelve days of a redneck Christmas!

**BiteMe64: **Ah jeez…

**KlutzyGirl19: **haha wow

**MindReader107: **Interesting..

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **It's Christmas…eve! We gotta shake it up a bit!

**KlutzyGirl19: **I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **haha yeah!

**Mr. Sensitive: **You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch

**BiteMe64: **I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night…

**MindReader107: **On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My drive through gave to me:  
Twelve bags of Pepto,  
Eleven pounds of blubber,  
Ten baked potatoes,  
Nine polish hot dogs,  
Eight bowls of chili,  
Seven pints of cole slaw,  
Six chocolate milkshakes,  
Five onion rings,  
Four Egg McMuffins,  
Three Biggie Fries,  
Two Happy Meals,  
and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese.

**KlutzyGirl19: **Edward?

**Mr. Sensitive: **What was that??

**MindReader107: **The 12 days of fast food. Jeez.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Nice.

**Shopaholic99 has entered chatroom **

**Shopaholic99: **Come on! Time to do some decorating! :]

**Shopaholic99 has left chatroom**

**Mr. Sensitive: ***Sigh* Let's go

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Oooh! I got the perfect place for the mistletoe!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Where?

**MindReader107: **The ceiling fan? Emmett, really?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **It'll be like a sport!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Haha!

**BiteMe64: **let's go

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has left chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has left chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19 has left chatroom**

**MindReader107 has left the chatroom**

**Mr. Sensitive has left the chatroom**

* * *

**_So what did you think? Let me know! :]_**

**_~Bella Black~_**


	9. CHRISTMAS day

**I have a few stories to share with you. Feel free to skip this part. But Please look at the bottom AN!**

Alright. I got like no sleep what so ever (only about 2 hours) and now I'm all alone in my basement typing this and wearing my awesomely cool new Aeropostale jacket and waiting for my family to wake up. I am oh so bored!

My second story is about my christmas eve. (I would love to hear anybody else's holiday stories. Just tell me in a review or PM if you would like to share :]) Most of it I spent talking to my cousin about her new boyfriend. I normally wouldn't do that but there's kind of a big age difference between them. He is 17 and she is 14 and I was a little nervous about what kind of things they are getting into, so I obviously wanted some details. I ended up texting the guy and I'm happy to say I no longer want to shoot him. Yay! lol. Alright that is all!

**_On with zee story!_**

* * *

**KlutzyG****irl19 has entered chatroom**

**MindReader107 has entered the chatroom**

**Mr. Sensitive has entered the chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has entered chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Dashing through the sand! With a bomb strapped to my back! I have a nasty plan for Christmas in Iraq! I got through checkpoint A but not through checkpoint B. That's when I got shot in the ass by the U.S. military! OOOH! Jingle bombs! Jingle bombs! Mine blew up you see. Where are all the virgins that Binladin promised meeeeeeeeeee? OOOOOH Jingle bombs! Jingle bombs! U.S. soldiers shot me dead. The only thing that I have left is this towel upon my head. I used to be a man but every time I cough, thanks to Uncle Sam my nuts keep falling off. My bombing days are done. I need to find some work. Perhaps it would be much safer as a convenience store night clerk. OOOH! Jingle Bombs! Jingle Bombs! I think I got screwed. Don't laugh at me because I'm dead or I KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!

**Mr. Sensitive: **Ummm

**KlutzyGirl19: **Achmed the dead terrorist!

**MindReader107: **Excuse me?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Jeff Dunham? U must have heard of him!

**MindReader107: **Nope.

**Mr. Sensitive: **No clue.

**BiteMe64: **definitely not

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: ***sigh* shall we inform them Bella?

**KlutzyGirl19: **We shall. He's a hilarious ventriloquist

**MindReader107: **Interesting.

**BiteMe64: **What makes him so special?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Since it's Christmas...

**KlutzyGirl19: **We will start with peanut's interpretation of 'the night before Christmas'.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Good choice Bella. I'll be Peanut u be Jeff, ok?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Alright.

**Mr. Sensitive: **This should be interesting…

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **SHUSH! Do not interrupt!

**Mr. Sensitive: **jeez sorry.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **That was ur only warning :]

**BiteMe64: **Okay. Emmett start we'll be quiet

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **ok. Here we go

**KlutzyGirl19: **And now, 'the night before Christmas'

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **This would be a good time for the Muslims to go to the bathroom.

**KlutzyGirl19: **T'was the night before Christmas

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **And all the Jews were at the movies…or eating Chinese food

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **I'm just trying to include everybody!

**KlutzyGirl19: ***Gives look and continues reading*T'was-

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **HOLD IT!

**KlutzyGirl19: **What?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Who the hell is this T'was?

**KlutzyGirl19: **It's in the story

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **It's old and stupid

**KlutzyGirl19: **It's tradition

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **T'is it?

**KlutzyGirl19: **T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Why is it always a house?

**KlutzyGirl19: **What?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **There's kids who live in apartments. How does Santa Claus get to the kids who live in apartments Uncle Jeffy? ....They have to buzz his ass in...BEEP BEEP! *deep voice* Santa Claus

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look* and all through the _apartments _not a creature was stirring.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Except for the assholes in 2B

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **They're drunk and hitting each other with menorahs…Oh Vey…that's jewish for holy shit!

**KlutzyGirl19: ***Gives look*

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Nothing funnier than throwing in a couple of holy shits in the middle of the night before Christmas, huh?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Mouse? You wish! You're in an apartment that's a rat!

**KlutzyGirl19: ***Shakes head* The stockings were hung by the chimney with care and—

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **and believe me the room could use some fresh air..seriously how the hell did that tradition start?

**KlutzyGirl19: **What?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **hanging up dirty laundry hoping Santa would fill it with goodies. BLEEEH! …I'd like to suck on this candy cane but it smells like dad's feet…good thing the tradition wasn't jock straps..Sally whats in yours? Nuuuts and mommy says they're magically delicious

**KlutzyGirl19: **You are ruining this story!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Well you're the pervert eating out of your own jock strap…Isn't this the part where the kids are sleeping with sugar plums dancing in their heads?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Ya

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **What does that mean? I think they're hallucinating; these apartment children are on drugs. Santa's gonna bring me a GI Joe and a bog.. and daddy wants a ho ho ho..it's daddy and the three ho's!

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look* with mommy in her kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down—

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **for a big snort of crack…well you have to get to the part where Santa gets busted for breaking and entering. Where the hell is that?

**KlutzyGirl19: **It's not breaking an entry!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Oh keep dreaming! I think it qualifies

**KlutzyGirl19: **as I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **He fell down?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Yes

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **didn't they say his face was all red?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Yes

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Why doesn't anyone ever see this? He is drunk off his ass! This is a horrible, horrible story!

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look* He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **That's drinking and driving in a furry gay outfit. Covered in soot, he's smoking and you let him in the house cause he said he had something for your kids. *shakes head* What the hell kind of father are you anyway? If I were you I'd check his ID then taser his fat ass, and how fat is this guy anyway? Anyone who lives in a place filled with cookies ought to be a diabetic too, don't ya think? Gotta leave him a plate full of insulin, how 'bout that? Can't wait to hear this story next year, The night before Christmas part two, Santa's on dialysis and he's missing a leg…and all his little dollies have polio sis.

**KlutzyGirl19: **Can I finish this story?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** oh please do!

**KlutzyGirl19: **He sprang to his sleigh and his team gave a whistle

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Gotta go quick cause there's a cop with a pistol

**KlutzyGirl19: ***gives look* But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight.

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Merry Christmas to all oh crap I ran over your bike

**KlutzyGirl19: **THE END!

**BiteMe64: **Wow

**Mr. Sensitive: **was very interesting.

**MindReader107: **lol

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Merry Christmas!

**KlutzyGirl19: **Yeah!

**BiteMe64: **Let's go open presents!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Yessssss!!!!!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has left chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has left chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19 has left chatroom**

**MindReader107 has left the chatroom**

**Mr. Sensitive has left the chatroom**

* * *

Alright So most of this chapter is from Jeff Dunham's Very Special Christmas Special

The link is in my profile thinga majiger :]

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good....morning?** huh that doesn't work as well. Oh poo!

:] [:


	10. CHANGE!

**Gasp! _another_ chatroom. :] Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom

**MindReader107 has entered the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19: **Edward

**MindReader107: **Yes, Love?

**KlutzyGirl19: **I think you need to change your screen name

**MindReader107: **Why? What's wrong with the one I have?

**KlutzyGirl19: **It's…predictable

**MindReader107:** What? And yours isn't?

**KlutzyGirl19: **Well, umm I guess it is

**MindReader107: **So, what do you suggest we do?

**Shopaholic99 has entered chatroom**

**Shopaholic99: **I know!

**KlutzyGirl19: **hey Alice. What do you think?

**Shopaholic99: **Hold on. Lemme get everyone so I can announce my amazingly awesome idea!

**MindReader107: **Okay. But hurry up and stop saying the alphabet backwards and in Japanese in your head. It's so annoying! Could you please pick something different???

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom****  
****BiteMe64 has entered chatroom **

**Mr. Sensitive has entered the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99: **Oh hush Edward. I managed to get everyone here during ur little rant.

**MindReader107: **grrr

**BiteMe64: **So what's ur idea alice?

**Shopaholic99: **We should all switch our screen names! I mean there all sooo predictable

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **Yeah! Let's do it!

**Mr. Sensitive: **okay.

**KlutzyGirl19: **Sounds good.

**Shopaholic99: **Ok. Let's all sign off and when we get back on we'll all have new screen names alright?

**MindReader107: **Okay.

**Shopaholic99: **Good…ready…set…go!

**Mr. Sensitive has left the chatroom**

**Shopaholic99 ****has left the chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan**** has left the chatroom **

**BiteMe64****has left the chatroom**

**MindReader107**** has left the chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19**** has left the chatroom**

* * *

**Alright. So that was super short. Butthe next one will be much longer I promise!**

_**ATTENTION!**_

**Soo as you can see I want to switch the screen names! Please, please, please review with all your ideas cause I need help! I would also like some ideas for Carlisle and Esme. All ideas are welcome! If you gimme an idea you will get mentioned in the next chapter. My favorites will become their official screen names. Thanks!**

**:]**


	11. New Screen names

**Here are the results of the contest like thingy. :] Credits are at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

****HerTeddyBear has entered chatroom****  
****FixEmUpTruck has entered chatroom****  
****CuteButDeadly has entered chatroom****  
****StupidLamb has entered chatroom**

**MasochisticLion has entered the chatroom**

**SilentEmpath has entered the chatroom**

**CuteButDeadly: **Alright. Lets see what everyone picked!

**SilentEmpath: **I like yours, Alice

**CuteButDeadly: **Thanks Jazzy. I think urs is still a little too predictable

**HerTeddyBear: **Yeah Jazz think outside the box a little

**FixEmUpTruck: **Aww Emmy, urs is so sweet

**HerTeddyBear: **;]

**StupidLamb: **Haha. I like urs Rose

**FixEmUpTruck: **Thanks Bella

**MasochisticLion: **Apparently, Bella and I were thinking the same things.

**CuteButDeadly: **MasochisticLion and StupidLamb? Guys come on! That's so predictable!

**StupidLamb: **Ya, I guess.

**CuteButDeadly: **Lets try this again. And make them good!

**HerTeddyBear: **Ya! I got a great idea.

**HerTeddyBear has left the chatroom****  
****FixEmUpTruck has left the chatroom****  
****CuteButDeadly has left the chatroom****  
****StupidLamb has left the chatroom**

**MasochisticLion has left the chatroom**

**SilentEmpath has left the chatroom**

**TheLittleGuy has entered chatroom****  
****Hugs+Kisses has entered chatroom****  
****LittleMissGrouch has entered chatroom****  
****Athletic19 has entered chatroom**

**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**SelfControl has entered the chatroom**

**TheLittleGuy: **haha

**Hugs+Kisses: **Nice, Emmett

**TheLittleGuy: **Urs too

**Athletic19: **:]

**SelfControl: **lol

**LittleMissGrouch: **hehe! Wait! Edward what is wrong with you???

**Mr. Music: **Me? None of yours make any sense.

**TheLittleGuy: **Of course they do! They're all sarcastic!

**Athletic19: **All except for urs. Tsk tsk

**Mr. Music: **Well sorry. I didn't get the memo

**Athletic19: **Says the guy who can read minds!

**Mr. Music: **Bella!

**Athletic19: **Don't Bella me. Next time pay attention.

**Mr. Music: ***sigh*. Sorry, Love

**TheLittleGuy: **…HAHAHA! Nicely done, Bella!

**SelfControl: **lol! That was awesome!

**Athletic19: ***blushes* Thank you

**Mr. Music: **Hmph.

**Athletic19: **I'm sorry, Edward. Can you forgive me?

**Mr. Music: **…yes

**LittleMissGrouch: **Good. Now lets change em again to our serious screen names

**Athletic19: **Ok. Though I kind of like Edward's :]

**Mr. Music: **Would you like me to keep it?

**Athletic19: **Only if you want to.

**Mr. Music: **Alright. I will :]

**LittleMissGrouch: **Fine. Then everyone else log off and come back!

**TheLittleGuy has left the chatroom****  
****Hugs+Kisses has left the chatroom****  
****LittleMissGrouch has left the chatroom****  
****Athletic19 has left the chatroom**

**SelfControl has left the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania has entered chatroom****  
****AllAboutMe has entered chatroom****  
****Pixieperfect has entered chatroom****  
****DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts has entered the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **So are these the final Screen names?

**Pixieperfect: **Yep!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **I like urs Alice

**WrestleMeMania: **HAHA! I love urs Jasper!

**AllAboutMe: **Yeah. It's hilarious :]

**DisasterInProgress: **Haha. Sorry I gave you that phobia

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **It's fine Bella. :]

**Mr. Music: **Bella you are** not** a disaster in progress!

**AllAboutMe: **Well…

**Mr. Music: **Stop thinking that Rosalie!

**DisasterInProgress: **Well, when you think of how clumsy I am. It kind of is

**WrestleMeMania: **yeah Edward relax. Its not an insult to herself or anything

**Mr. Music: **…Yeah I guess.

**DisasterInProgress: **Mhmm

**Pixieperfect: **Alright. Well I'm bored. Let's go do something!

**DisasterInProgress: **Ok. Like what?

**Pixieperfect: **Idk but lets get off the computers!

**WrestleMeMania: **Ok.

**WrestleMeMania has left the chatroom****  
****AllAboutMe has left the chatroom****  
****Pixieperfect has left the chatroom****  
****DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts has left the chatroom**

* * *

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

First off here are the credits for all the Screen names!

**From Balletvaki**

I got the idea for the sarcastic screen names

Athletic19

Hugs+Kisses

TheLittleGuy

SelfControl

and the non sarcastic one Mr. Music

**From TwilightSagaObsessivefan**

HerTeddyBear

SickLion, MasochisticLion, MasochisticMonster

SilentEmpath

PixiePerfect, TheShopper

StupidLamb

allAboutMe

**From Kristina **

CuteButDeadly

DisasterInProgress

FixEmUpTruck

WrestleMeMania

MindInvader, ThoughtInvader

**From FlamingMusikStar89**

ScaredOfPaperCuts

**THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING!**

_On another note, my friend Kristina made an account on FF and posted a story that I think is awesome! Here's a snippet of it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!_

_"…They're.. gone…" he replied hesitantly._

_"Who's gone? What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked worriedly._

_" They came, and took them all away." he explained._

_"Who came, took who away? " she asked becoming frustrated._

_" The Volturi… They took my family." he replied._

**Thanks! **

**Another Chapter Tomorrow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :]**


	12. Littleness

**Ok. So I'm sick and feel like crap. I know this chapter is short but I'm tired.**

**This chapter is a whole bunch of little conversations that were originally between me and Kristina. **

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress****: **oh poo!

**WrestleMeMania****: **what?

**DisasterInProgress****: **i hungy

**WrestleMeMania****: **go eat then

**DisasterInProgress****: **but but the kitchen is soo far away

**WrestleMeMania****: **GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND GET THE FOOD FOR YOU TUMMY!

**DisasterInProgress****: **noooooooo

**DisasterInProgress****: **I WANNA BAGEL!

**WrestleMeMania****: **GO EAT A DAMN BAGEL THEN!

**DisasterInProgress****: **GASP!

**WrestleMeMania****: **WHAT!?

**DisasterInProgress****: **bagelie wagelies are not damned!

**WrestleMeMania****: **Gosh! I'm sorry

**WrestleMeMania****: **Go EAT YERR BAGELIE WAGELIE THEN!

**DisasterInProgress****: **THEY NOT BAGELIE WAGELIES!

**DisasterInProgress****: **They just bagels jeez. Wheres ur weird words coming from??

**WrestleMeMania****: **GAH!

**WrestleMeMania****: **I give up!. just go get you food

**DisasterInProgress****: **i dont wanna bagel

* * *

**Pixieperfect has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**Pixieperfect****: **LE JASP!

**DisasterInProgress****: **OOH A NEW WORD INVOLVING JASPER

**Pixieperfect: **What?

**DisasterInProgress****: **JASP!

**Pixieperfect****: **i know!

**Pixieperfect****: **LE JASP!

**DisasterInProgress****: **awesome!

**Pixieperfect****: **hehehe

**DisasterInProgress****: **That's two now, right?

**Pixieperfect****: **Yep!

**Pixieperfect****: **Jaspers and Jasp

**DisasterInProgress****: **It's funny how jaspers name sounds so much like gasp

**Pixieperfect****: **Mhmm I like it

* * *

**(A/N: This conversation was on christmas and they are looking at a picture of emmett. You can see it as my avatar)**

**Pixieperfect has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**AllAboutMe has entered chatroom**

**AllAboutMe****: **Isn't he just cute in zhat wittle hat!!?  
**KlutzyGirl19: **hell ya!  
**AllAboutMe****: **:O  
**Pixieperfect****: **Miss bellie sweareded It's a holy day what the hell is wrong with you!!?  
**Pixieperfect****: **Oops  
**AllAboutMe****: **LMAO!  
**AllAboutMe****: **aw crap…ack no!  
**AllAboutMe****: **im doing it again!  
**DisasterInProgress****: **LMAO

**DisasterInProgress****: **GAH!

* * *

**(A/N: My dad decided to clean the oven and the fire alarm is right outside my room)**

**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom****  
****DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress****: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**DisasterInProgress****: **MY EYES!!!

**Mr. Music: **What's wrong with your eyes???

**DisasterInProgress****: **THERE IS FRICKIN SMOKE IN THEM!

**Mr. Music: **Why???

**DisasterInProgress****: **damn that fire alarm!

**Mr. Music:**??

**DisasterInProgress****: **it wont stop screaming at me!

**Mr. Music: **whats burning in ur house?

**DisasterInProgress****: **the stove is cleaning itself

**DisasterInProgress****: **and its smoking up the house

**Mr. Music: **WELL TURN IT OFF!!

**DisasterInProgress****: **noooooooo really?

**DisasterInProgress****: **i could of used some of tht kind of thunking earlier!

**Mr. Music: **hahaha

* * *

So? How was it? Please **Review!**

**IMPORTANT!**

So I realized that I forgot to put the name of the story I wanted you to all read. So I'll give more information now. :]

It's called The Personal Day From Hell by Flippadeedoda17.

Here's the snippet from it again. :]

"…They're.. gone…" he replied hesitantly.

"Who's gone? What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked worriedly.

" They came, and took them all away." he explained.

"Who came, took who away? " she asked becoming frustrated.

" The Volturi… They took my family." he replied.

**Thanks! Please review!**


	13. the bet

**I'm still continuing my daily update streak. woo! :]**

**Alright so I'm very excited cuz this is my very first update on my new laptop. Yay! :]**

**Sooo Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Pixieperfect:**_ *bounces up and bown*_

**DisasterInProgress:** stop it already!

**Pixieperfect:**_ noooooooooooooo_

**DisasterInProgress:** yes!

**Pixieperfect:**_ NOOO WAY JOSE BEAR_

**DisasterInProgress:** YES!

**Pixieperfect:**_ NOOO_

**DisasterInProgress:** DAMMIT YES!

**Pixieperfect:**_ Fine_

**Pixieperfect:**_ hehee_

**Pixieperfect:**_ ehhhhh_

**DisasterInProgress:** what?

**Pixieperfect:**_ ehhh ish hhhe backwards_

**DisasterInProgress:** wow

**Pixieperfect: **hehehehehehehe

**Pixieperfect: **eheheheheheheh

**DisasterInProgress:** wow

**Pixieperfect: **i shall call u snish

**Pixieperfect: **n u shall eat a dish

**Pixieperfect:** so make a wish

**DisasterInProgress:** i wish u would shut up

**Pixieperfect: **DOES NOT COMPUTE!! WISH INVALID!

**Pixieperfect: **LASER BEAM!!! PEW PEW PEW!!

**DisasterInProgress:** oh dear lord

**Pixieperfect: **hehehehehe

**Pixieperfect:** ooooooooooh!

**Pixieperfect:** can i have a sparkley candy cane??

**DisasterInProgress:** no and why would u? u cant eat human food

**Pixieperfect: **Cuz they be good!

**DisasterInProgress:** ...whatever

**Pixieperfect:** Sooo _WHYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYyy _

**Pixieperfect:** OOOOOH! IT DID THE WAVE!

**Pixieperfect: **WHHHHHHHHYYYYYyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**DisasterInProgress:** cuz

**DisasterInProgress:** ur hyper enough

**Pixieperfect:** i no hyper!

**Pixieperfect: **i swear on zeee bamboo's life

**DisasterInProgress:** the bamboo's life?

**Pixieperfect:** yessssh

**Pixieperfect:** he ate the zebra n shot the elf in the ear

**DisasterInProgress:** wow

**Pixieperfect:** DO

**Pixieperfect:** NOT

**Pixieperfect:** JUDGE

**Pixieperfect:** EH

**Pixieperfect:** MUAH

**DisasterInProgress:** no...never..

**Pixieperfect:** hmpherness!

**DisasterInProgress:** relax!

**DisasterInProgress:** go away!

**Pixieperfect:** nooooooooo

**DisasterInProgress:** soon then

**Pixieperfect:** but what bout the the laser beam bambooo eaters

**Pixieperfect:** hmmmmmmm??

**DisasterInProgress:** they will protect u

**Pixieperfect:** ....weally??

**Pixieperfect:** uhh. im sooo appeeee

**Pixieperfect:** r they like meh guardians??

**Pixieperfect:** am i that special?

**DisasterInProgress:** sure

**Pixieperfect:** *crys* a booooooooooooo wooooooo

**DisasterInProgress:** what?

**Pixieperfect:** u technically said i wasnt spwecial

**Pixieperfect:** :[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**DisasterInProgress:** *sigh* ur very special

**Pixieperfect:** YAY!

**Pixieperfect:** all better

**Pixieperfect:** .._OWIE!_

**DisasterInProgress:** what now?

**Pixieperfect:** i kneed meh knee against zeee stupid compooper stand!!

**Pixieperfect:** it almost brokedened meh

**Pixieperfect:** :[[[[[[[[[

**DisasterInProgress:** ....ur a vampire!

**Pixieperfect:** DAMMIT!

**Pixieperfect:** I DID IT AGAIN!

**DisasterInProgress:** wow

**Pixieperfect:** a booo hoooo

**Pixieperfect:** OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE!!!

**Pixieperfect:** Dang dang dang OWIE!!!!!!!!

**DisasterInProgress:** ur perfectly fine!

**Pixieperfect:** OHH Son of a BITCH!

**DisasterInProgress:** what NOW?

**Pixieperfect:** I CNT BREATHE THRU MEH NOSEY!!

**DisasterInProgress:** whyyy?

**Pixieperfect:** I dnt KNOW!!!

**Pixieperfect:** i feel drunk

**DisasterInProgress:** oh jeez.

**DisasterInProgress:** I'm Leaving

**DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom**

**Pixieperfect: **HA!

**WrestleMeMania has entered the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania: **Never should have bet against you…

**Pixieperfect: **Nope!

**WrestleMeMania: **How should I have known u would have been able to annoy Bella so much as to make her leave??

**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**Mr. Music: **ALICE!!

**Pixieperfect: **Aw crap!

**Pixieperfect has left chatroom**

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania: **haha. The best $200 I have ever spent!

**WrestleMeMania has left the chatroom**

* * *

Soooo What did you think? please **review!**


	14. I sickk

Ok. So I'm starting to run out of ideas. I'm sorry if this one isn't that good.

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**WrestleMeMania has entered chatroom****  
****AllAboutMe has entered chatroom****  
****Pixieperfect has entered chatroom****  
****DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**Dr. FeelGood has entered the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **ACHOO!!

**Mr. Music: **Bless you!

**Pixieperfect: **What's wrong with you?

**DisasterInProgress: **I sickkk

**WrestleMeMania: **No shit

**Pixieperfect: **I mean what's _feeling _wrong?

**DisasterInProgress: **Uhh my nose is stuffy, my eyes are watery, my throat hurts and yeahhh

**WrestleMeMania: **So what is that? Cold, flu, instant death hmmm?

**AllAboutMe: **I vote for instant death..

**Mr. Music: **Grrrr

**AllAboutMe has left the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **Er umm…not instant death but I dunno what it is

**Pixieperfect: **Should I get Carlisle?

**Mr. Music: **Yeah. Thanks Alice

**Pixieperfect has left the charoom**

**Dr. FeelGood has entered the chatroom**

**Dr. FeelGood: **What's going on?

**Mr. Music: **Bella's sick

**DisasterInProgress: ***cough cough*

**Dr. FeelGood: **Hmmm, what's not feeling right?

**DisasterInProgress: **Stuffy nose, watery eyes, dry throat

**Dr. FeelGood: **Temp?

**DisasterInProgress: **Normal, 98.6

**Dr. FeelGood: **Alright. It's just a cold.

**Mr. Music: **She'll be better soon right???

**Dr. FeelGood: **Relax, Edward. She'll be good as new in a few days

**Mr. Music: **What medicines can she take?? What will make it better??

**DisasterInProgress: **Good lord Edward, I'm fine

**Dr. FeelGood: **Well, she can have any decongestants for her nose, she should rest a lot, drink lots of fluids, she can try a chloraseptic spray or cough drops for her throat. Really, Bella, you just need to keep the tissues nearby and wait it out.

**Mr. Music: **Okay. I'll be back. I'll go get you some stuff. Will you be okay Love?

**DisasterInProgress: **Yep

**Mr. Music: **Alright. I love you

**WrestleMeMania: **Now Edward I told you I don't swing that way

**DisasterInProgress: **Haha!

**Mr. Music: **Hmph

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **Thanks, Doc

**Dr. FeelGood: **No problem Bella.

**WrestleMeMania: **Now that Bella's taken care of, let's have a talk about your screen name

**Dr. FeelGood: **Esme picked it ;]

**DisasterInProgress: **Ewwwwwwwwww

**WrestleMeMania: **Sooo didn't need to hear that!

**Pixieperfect: **Totally couldn't prepare for that

**Dr. FeelGood: **Haha. Have fun guys.

**Dr. FeelGood has left the chatroom**

**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**Mr. Music: **Alright, Love. I got you some cherry Chloroseptic, some cough drops, Benadryl, Unisom, and a few boxes of tissues.

**WrestleMeMania: **Aww ur such a sweet little boyfriend aren't ya, Eddie?

**Mr. Music: **Shut up.

**DisasterInProgress: **Well I think it was nice. Thank you Edward.

**Mr. Music: **Welcome, Bella

**WrestleMeMania: **Ummm

**Mr. Music: **Bella?

**DisasterInProgress: **Yeah?

**Mr. Music: **Why are you touching your tongue in front of the mirror?

**DisasterInProgress: **Cause…

**WrestleMeMania: **Cause why?

**DisasterInProgress: **My tongue has gone numb…

**Mr. Music: **Umm how?

**DisasterInProgress: **Well I tried the chloroseptic

**Mr. Music: **And?

**DisasterInProgress: **And…I was aiming to far down and now my tongue is numb

**WrestleMeMania: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**Mr. Music: **Oh shut up Emmett! You okay Love?

**DisasterInProgress: **Yeah

**Mr. Music: **Well try again

**DisasterInProgress:**..I don't want to

**Mr. Music: **Why not?

**DisasterInProgress: **It tastes horrible

**Mr. Music: **Well then try a cough drop

**DisasterInProgress: **Ok

**DisasterInProgress: **I'll take that Benadryl too

**WrestleMeMania: **Wait. Bells take the Unisom –gives Unisom tablet while covering the box-

**DisasterInProgress: **Why?

**WrestleMeMania: **I think it'll work better.

**DisasterInProgress:**..Ok –takes medicine-

**Mr. Music: **AW EMMETT!

**WrestleMeMania: **Mwahaha!

**DisasterInProgress: **What…did….*yawn*…Emmett…do?

**Mr. Music: **Well. Emmett just revealed his thoughts to me. I didn't see that Unisom was also a sleep medicine. You'll be out for the next 12 hours

**DisasterInProgress: **Fan…tastic…*yawn*

**Mr. Music: **I'm gonna kill you Emmett

**WrestleMeMania: **You kidding me? You just tried to kill Alice yesterday and you growled at Rosalie. Aren't you tired yet???

**Mr. Music: **Nope.

**DisasterInProgress: ***yawn*

**DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom**

**Mr. Music: **Ugh. Goodbye Emmett

**WrestleMeMania: **Adios Bro

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania: **All alone…*sigh*….

**WrestleMeMania: **Oh so bored….

**WrestleMeMania: **Eh

**WrestleMeMania has left the chatroom**

* * *

Was it okay? Please let me know what you thought. **Review!**

**Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to be baysitting 4 little kids by myself and I might not have time. sorry. **

**:]**


	15. EEK!

**Alright so like I said I'm running out of ideas. The few that had I ended up not liking. Luckily (kind of), I had this little story happen to me last night at like 9:30. **

**More explanation at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

****  
****Pixieperfect: has entered chatroom**

WrestleMeMania: has entered chatroom

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: has entered chatroom  
****DisasterInProgress: has entered chatroom**

**Mr. Music: has entered the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!

**Mr. Music: **WHAT WHAT???

**DisasterInProgress: **EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Mr. Music: **Bella! What's wrong?!

**DisasterInProgress: **Edward get your ass over here right now!

**Mr. Music: **I'm coming I'm coming.

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **I can feel how grossed out and nervous you are from our house. What's going on?

**DisasterInProgress: **There's something outside!

**WrestleMeMania: **What? Like a Vampire??

**DisasterInProgress: **No. An animal…possibly dead animal

**Pixieperfect: **You don't know?

**DisasterInProgress: **Well! It's dark! And I think it just moved

**WrestleMeMania: **So. You called your _vampire_ boyfriend to get rid of the small defenseless animal?

**DisasterInProgress: **…Yeah. I'm crazy I know. Ooh and here he is. Be right back.

**DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania: **Alice, please tell me you know whats going on!

**Pixieperfect: **I do.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Great.

**Pixieperfect: **Ok. Bella is about to explain the problem to Edward. In a minute he'll go outside with Bella standing nervously in the doorway.

**WrestleMeMania: **What kind of animal is it?

**Pixieperfect: **It looks like a grey bunny or maybe a possum. It's a fuzzy image, I can't tell.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **K. is it dead or alive?

**Pixieperfect: **Not sure. I think it's a possum and it was playing dead but who knows…HAHA!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **What?

**WrestleMeMania: **Huh?

**Pixieperfect: **Bella is going to tell Edward to be careful with it and to not hurt it. Edward will look at her like she's crazy then he'll run it to that forest near her house.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **What else?

**Pixieperfect: **Lol!

**WrestleMeMania: **What???

**Pixieperfect: **Edward is about to come back and hug and kiss Bella. She'll back away shaking her head and tell him to go take a shower and change clothes first. He will log back on all annoyed. In…5

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **4

**WrestleMeMania: **3

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **2

**Pixieperfect: **NOW!

**Mr. Music: has entered the chatroom**

**Mr. Music: **Ugh

**Pixieperfect: **Haha

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Lol

**DisasterInProgress: has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **Please tell me you already washed your hands and changed clothes. It would be to gross if you were getting all the icky-ness on your laptop

**Mr. Music: ***sigh* Yes, Bella. It's all gone.

**DisasterInProgress: **Good. Thank you.

**Mr. Music: **Mhmm

**DisasterInProgress: **I love you.

**Mr. Music: **Love you too.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **So Bells how did you know there was an animal outside?

**DisasterInProgress: **Ummm I went into the backyard to get something. I forget what and then I heard a squeak and I got all freaked out and went inside. I looked out through the glass door and saw a lump and then I logged on here and I looked outside and it had moved.

**WrestleMeMania: **Interesting.

**DisasterInProgress: **Yep. Now I'm really tired. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.

**Pixieperfect: **Ok Bye.

**DisasterInProgress: **And Edward you can come back now :]

**Mr. Music: **Alright I'm coming :]

**DisasterInProgress: **K bye guys!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Bye

**WrestleMeMania has left the chatroom****  
****Pixieperfect has left the chatroom**

**ScaredOfPaperCuts has left the chatroom  
****DisasterInProgress: has left the chatroom**

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

* * *

What did you think? Was it okay? Please **review!**

**An explanation of this chapter:**

So, I was about to go to bed and I was just going to get something to drink first when I see my mom and grandma arguing about the little animal outside. We had to move it somewhere because I have a lot of dogs and we didn't want them getting into it, especially if it was still alive and had rabies or something. So I went out there to take a look and it had moved. It wan't where my grandma had seen it. So I was all freaked out. Eventually my neighbor came over and it wasn't there anymore but you could hear a lot of ick and ew's, because I'm not a fan of rodents. We ended up sticking with the story that it had been a possum playing dead.  
The End! :]

I'm busy the rest of today and maybe tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have another interesting story to make into a chapter!

:]


	16. Thank you

Ok. So this morning when I checked my email, I had 23 emails from FF. All of them were for this story like favorites, alerts, and reviews. I was sooo excited so I thought I would say thank you to all my reviewers now.

**I got regular reviews from:**

Lolgirl607

AlessandraCullen

Curuia

THTfriends

SOSintheBlackParade

Babylopez2008

Twilightsoccerplayer

Balletvaki

Sannin-Songo

Flippadeedoda17

TwilightSagaObsessiveFan

.- fanxX

Cassie da vamp

Babyface123

XTeam-EdwardX

Xlovely- dovey- original

iluvSparklyVampires

edwardlovesbellaforever

FlamingMusikStar89

j a z z 'sh'

Taylahbob

**And Anonymous reviews from: **

Daisy

Lalaland

Megan

Mandi

Fghsr

Azeck

Polevaultcrazy

Hullo

Amanda

Tyjkstyu

noName

Rose

**My first reviewer was:**

Daisy

**My highest reviewer was:**

Balletvaki with 12 reviews.

**Followed by:**

TwilightSagaObsessiveFan with 9 reviews

and

Lolgirl607 with 8 reviews.

**My favorite review was from: **

Curuia

**My least favorite review was from:**

Rose (it has been removed)

* * *

The whole point of this author's note was to say thanks to all my reviewers. I Never would have continued past the second chapter without em.

_**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Another chapter tomorrow!

:]


	17. Snow

**Sorry it took so long to update again but I got an explanation at the bottom. But I don't want to delay this chapter any longer so here it is and I'll explain where I got this idea from at the bottom as well.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**WrestleMeMania has entered chatroom  
Pixieperfect has entered chatroom  
ScaredOfPaperCuts has entered chatroom  
DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom  
Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**Mr. Music: **Alice! Why did you make us walk to and from School???

**Pixieperfect: **Because! Snow is fuuuuuuuun!

**DisasterInProgress: **Yeah but it was frikkin cold!

**Pixieperfect: **Eh, you'll live

**DisasterInProgress: **Hmph.

**Mr. Music: **Still, did you see all that snow??? It was crazy!

**WrestleMeMania: **…Hey Eddie?

**Mr. Music: **What?

**WrestleMeMania: **Do you understand how bad that sentence you just said was?

**Mr. Music: **What are you talking about???

**WrestleMeMania: **Weeeeell. Snow is also a slang word for Cocaine. Now evaluate.

**Mr. Music: **Ah jeez

**WrestleMeMania: **Evaluate.

**Mr. Music: **Why?

**WrestleMeMania: **Do it.

**Mr. Music: **No.

**WrestleMeMania: **EVALUATE!

**Mr. Music: ***sigh* I see it Emmett.

**WrestleMeMania: **OMG!

**Mr. Music: **What now?

**WrestleMeMania: **What if the ground was covered in snow??

**Mr. Music: **…It is.

**WrestleMeMania: **No. I mean _snow_

**Mr. Music: **Wow.

**DisasterInProgress: **If it was then what would happen when all the little kids go out to get snow to make snow cones???

**WrestleMeMania: **Look daddy, isn't that a pretty unicorn? "What unicorn?" That one in the corner, you know with the penguin sitting next to it and the elf on its back!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Lol. "I still don't understand" Gosh, daddy don't you see it?? It's right under the rainbow!

**WrestleMeMania: **And close to the pot of gold

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **And the leprechaun holding the box of Lucky Charms

**WrestleMeMania: **Yeah, cuz they're magically delicious!

**Mr. Music: **You two are crazy!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Probably the coke :)

**DisasterInProgress: **OOOH!

**Mr. Music: **What?

**DisasterInProgress: **What would icicles be???

**Mr. Music: **Bella, don't encourage them.

**WrestleMeMania: **Crystal Meth.

**Mr. Music: **See??

**DisasterInProgress: **Haha. Wait. Jasper y are u playing along?

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Those boys in the war needed some type of entertainment!

**Pixieperfect: **…what?!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Wha?

**Pixieperfect: **YOU DID DRUGS???

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **What? No. I said the other guys did.

**Pixieperfect: **Good.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Why? Would that have bothered you?

**Pixieperfect: **Yes!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Why?

**Pixieperfect: **Cuz I would've wanted you to tell me!

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **I would've

**Pixieperfect: **Good :)

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Okay now that that's figured out. Who wants to have a snowball fight??

**WrestleMeMania: **Ooooh.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Real snow, Emmett.

**WrestleMeMania: **Hehe okkk

**Pixieperfect: **Let's roll.

**ScaredOfPaperCuts: **Yeah, like a donut down a hill!

**WrestleMeMania has left chatroom  
Pixieperfect has left chatroom  
ScaredOfPaperCuts has left chatroom  
DisasterInProgress has left chatroom  
Mr. Music has left chatroom**What did you think?? Please _**Review!!**_

* * *

Explanation of the chapter

Alright, so me and Kristina were walking home and there was tons of snow on the ground. I have no clue how it started but this is the conversation that resulted. :)

Explanation of the Lateness of the chapter

I got super busy and I'm sorry. I was babysitting for two days straight and then I was sore for three days straight after that. :) Then school started soon after that and we started are second graduation requirement, the research paper. That takes up a lot of time and I've had a lot of writer's block, so yeah.

Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW!

Kelsey


	18. speaking through song

**Happy Valentine's day! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy. Plus I haven't had many ideas, which is why I'm sorry that this chapter is short and crappy. But I wanted to post something since its valentine's day.**

**All the songs in this chapter are in italics.**

**Hope this chapter doesn't suck to much!****

* * *

****WrestleMeMania has entered chatroom**  
**Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**WrestleMeMania: **_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistles]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistles]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]_

**Mr. Music: **Ummm hello to you too?

**WrestleMeMania: **Speak through song only!

**Mr. Music: **…why?

**WrestleMeMania: **_Because we do what we do and it's fun_

**Mr. Music: **uh ok

**DisasterInProgress has entered chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **Hi

**Mr. Music: **Oh thank god

**WrestleMeMania: **_Hey, Hey, Hey Come on in (Hey Baby)  
Hey, what's goin on (Ok How you doin, just been out running around, and what you up to?)_

**DisasterInProgress: **Ummm what?

**Mr. Music: ***sigh* Emmett wants to talk in song only

**DisasterInProgress: **Ooh fun!

**Mr. Music: **Oh jeez…

**DisasterInProgress: **_You think you got it all worked out  
But you dont know nothing, nothing, NOTHING  
You think that you can rub me out  
But im made of something, something, SOMETHING_

**WrestleMeMania: **_Yeah oh Yeah oh!_

**Mr. Music: **Oh my god…

**DisasterInProgress: **Join us Eddie! It's fun!

**Mr. Music: **No thanks. You two be crazy by yourselves.

**WrestleMeMania: **_Don't turn your back on me! I won't be ignored!!!_

**Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress: **Hmph he no fun

**WrestleMeMania: **_Yeah oh yeah oh!_

* * *

Soo? Was it ok? Please **_review_** and let me know what you thought!

**Songs used (in order)**

Starstrukk...3oh!3  
I love it when we do...Ronan Keating  
The Breakup...T.I.  
Yeah Yeah (ft. Luciana)...Bodyrox  
Yeah Yeah (ft. Luciana)...Bodyrox  
Faint...Linkin park  
Yeah Yeah (ft. Luciana)...Bodyrox

ALSO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHATROOMS! **Thanks!!**

***Kelsey***


	19. Small Talk

**Sooo sorry I went MIA for so long...I understand if no one is still around to read this, but if you are then I thank you! I'll do my best to update more I promise! I know this isn't a great chapter but it's something and I'll keep writing this, because I've missed it a lot and hopefully there are still some of you there to continue reading it.**

**So, on with the chapter..**

**KlutzyGirl19: Bella**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: Emmett**

**KlutzyGirl19 has entered chatroom**

**IrritableGrizzlyMan has entered chatroom**

**KlutzyGirl19:** ehhhh i gotta peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** lol soooo go peeeeeeeee

**KlutzyGirl19:** bu-but im comfy here in me chair

**KlutzyGirl19:** and stiffness has set in so it could take a whole minute to stand up rite

**KlutzyGirl19:** a WHOLE minute!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** a WHOLE minute! Oh dear! Would u rather it take up a WHOLE minute or sit in a comfy chair filled with peeeeee?

**KlutzyGirl19:** well...ill hold it in

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** hehe

**KlutzyGirl19:** XD

**KlutzyGirl19:**what exactly is that anyway?

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** XD tht? its a face where ur smiling bigggly n ur eyes r closed n scrunchingly

**KlutzyGirl19:** oh

**KlutzyGirl19:** cool

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** mhmmm

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** :][:

**KlutzyGirl19:** well thats nice

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** its tis it tis!

**KlutzyGirl19:** GUESS WHAT I DID TODAY

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** absolutely nuthing?

**KlutzyGirl19:** yeah BUT

**KlutzyGirl19:** duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh...

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** Whats that?

**KlutzyGirl19: **A drum roll gosh keep up!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** It doesn't look like a drum roll

**KlutzyGirl19**Shut up

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** Fine, what did u do?

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:15:47 PM): i did nothing outside instead of inside =]

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** YAY!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan: **:]

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:16:26 PM): yummy i has pizza

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** i know it smells gross

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** what kind is it anyway?

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:17:48 PM): deep dish sausage

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** ikc

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** ick…. if i could spell i'd be dangerous

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:24:37 PM): rawr!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** yeah!

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:26:34 PM): ehhhhh

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:26:40 PM): too much pizza

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** I knew you'd eat too much but nooooo no one listens to emmett

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:28:19 PM): hehe they have good reason not to!

**KlutzyGirl19** (8:36:41 PM): oh! Charlie's callin. I'll cya later!

**IrritableGrizzlyMan:** bye

::

So, what did you think? I know it was short but I have some ideas for new chapters and I will update soon if I get some reviews :) Thanks!

*Kelsey*


	20. The importance of sleep

**Hello again! So I've had this one sitting around for a while and I couldn't decide if I liked it or not and then I thought "why not?", so here it is :)**

**:::**

**Pixieperfect has entered the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress has entered the chatroom**

**Pixieperfect** (8:10:23 PM): Hi!

**DisasterInProgress** (8:10:30 PM): hil

**Pixieperfect** (8:10:40 PM): hil?

**DisasterInProgress** (8:11:06 PM): not enuf energy 2 fix it

**Pixieperfect** (8:11:44 PM): Somebody's tired

**Pixieperfect** (8:15:12 PM): I think u should go to sleep

**DisasterInProgress** (8:16:55 PM): me too

**DisasterInProgress** (8:16:56 PM): mmm

**Pixieperfect** (8:17:30 PM): what?

**DisasterInProgress** (8:18:28 PM): im half asleep and u still question what im saying

**Pixieperfect** (8:19:38 PM): lol GO TO BED

**DisasterInProgress** (8:19:53 PM): i cnt it too early

**Pixieperfect** (8:20:02 PM): no its not

**DisasterInProgress** (8:20:56 PM): uh huh

**Pixieperfect** (8:22:07 PM): sleeeeep

**DisasterInProgress** (8:22:19 PM): uuuuuuuuuuuuuuunngh

**Pixieperfect** (8:23:15 PM): what now?

**DisasterInProgress** (8:23:33 PM): hm?

**Pixieperfect** (8:24:42 PM): ur uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungh

**DisasterInProgress** (8:24:54 PM): my what?

**Pixieperfect** (8:25:14 PM): u just said uuuuuuuuungh

**DisasterInProgress** (8:25:49 PM): welle? why?

**Pixieperfect** (8:26:58 PM): ur tired?

**DisasterInProgress** (8:27:13 PM): yeah i know

**Pixieperfect** (8:27:30 PM): im beyond hopelessly confused now

**DisasterInProgress** (8:28:14 PM): well again im half asleep its ur fault fer trying to find sense

**Pixieperfect** (8:28:36 PM): uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh GO TO BED

**Pixieperfect** (8:28:40 PM): UR HURTING MY HEAD

**DisasterInProgress** (8:29:02 PM): make me

**Pixieperfect** (8:29:19 PM): Well I see u going to bed at 8:55

**DisasterInProgress** (8:37:22 PM): grr

**Pixieperfect** (8:38:10 PM): grrr what?

**DisasterInProgress** (8:38:42 PM): grr what what?

**Pixieperfect** (8:39:35 PM): UGNNNNNNNNNNGH

**Pixieperfect** (8:39:45 PM): IM SO CONFUSED

**DisasterInProgress** (8:40:12 PM): ..why?

**Pixieperfect** (8:40:56 PM): IDK

**Pixieperfect** (8:41:10 PM): i think thts y im confused

**DisasterInProgress** (8:41:27 PM): he he

**Pixieperfect** (8:42:52 PM): :P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**DisasterInProgress** (8:44:05 PM): giggley giggle

**Pixieperfect** (8:44:52 PM): oh dear. ur slap happy

**DisasterInProgress** (8:45:30 PM): welle?

**Pixieperfect** (8:46:22 PM): yesss u r. i can tell very well too

**DisasterInProgress** (8:46:28 PM): oh

**DisasterInProgress** (8:46:35 PM): he ehhheheheh

**Pixieperfect** (8:48:28 PM): oh dear

**DisasterInProgress** (8:49:40 PM): wha i jjust dropped my fnges on the h and e

**Pixieperfect** (8:51:23 PM): and apparently not as many this time

**DisasterInProgress** (8:51:38 PM): huh?

**Pixieperfect** (8:53:37 PM): lol nevermindd

**DisasterInProgress** (8:54:33 PM): ook well i gunna go

**Pixieperfect** (8:55:02): My prediction was correct :)

**Pixieperfect** (8:55:43): Good night bella

**Pixieperfect has left the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom**

**:::**

**So what did you think? Some reviews would be lovely :)**

**I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating again till sometime next week and I already have the next one written and I like it more than these last two that I've put up...however if I don't see any proof that people are actually reading this then I won't feel inclined to put it up here...*hint hint* haha**

***Kelsey***


	21. Losing Innocence

Hello again! I'm back from vacation now so here's another chapter :) I warn you though that it is chapters like these why this story is rated T. I'll say it again in bold since most people (me included haha) tend to skip author's notes…

**WARNING: This chapter is meant for a more mature audience, soo read at your own risk.**

Anywho, enjoy yet another Cullen chatroom :)

**DisasterInProgress has entered the chatroom  
WrestleMeMania has entered the chatroom  
AllAboutMe has entered the chatroom  
Mr. Music has entered the chatroom**

**DisasterInProgress:** It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
wherever it goes, I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
wherever you go

**WrestleMeMania**: Ahh I love when chatrooms begin with a song

**DisasterInProgress:** me too! I love this song!

**AllAboutMe**: you know what its about right?

**DisasterInProgress:** …love?

**AllAboutMe**: uhh kinda…more like love making..

**DisasterInProgress**: what?

**WrestleMeMania**: Bubbly is about the big O?

**AllAboutMe**: Yea, didnt u know?

**WrestleMeMania**: nope..well I guess it makes sense…

**DisasterInProgress**: wait!

**DisasterInProgress**: I still don't know what you r talking about

**AllAboutMe**: your innocence is cute, bella

**Mr. Music**: Only you could manage to sound condescending through instant messaging.

**DisasterInProgress**: haha

**AllAboutMe**: oh shut up

**WrestleMeMania**: I wonder what other songs have hidden meanings?

**AllAboutMe**: hmm do u know White Houses by Vanessa Carlton?

**DisasterInProgress**: yea I love that song!

**WrestleMeMania**: whats it about?

**DisasterInProgress**: a group of girls that live together and how they grew apart later in life

**AllAboutMe**: nopee

**DisasterInProgress**: what?

**AllAboutMe**: My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common thank you think  
He's my first mistake

**AllAboutMe**: Its about losing your virginity

**DisasterInProgress**: WHY ARE U RUINING ALL OF MY FAVORITE SONGS?

**Mr. Music**: Grrr

**AllAboutMe**: Oh calm down Edward, I just tell it like it is

**WrestleMeMania**: at least they're subtle about their meanings

**DisasterInProgress**: what? Some songs aren't?

**WrestleMeMania**: I wanna do it till the sun comes up  
till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up

**DisasterInProgress**: Oh my.

**WrestleMeMania**: I wanna go until the neighbors all complain,  
cause they heard somebody scream and they think we're both in pain

**DisasterInProgress**: did u hear that?

**WrestleMeMania**: hear what?

**DisasterInProgress**: the sound of my innocence disintegrating

**AllAboutMe**: haha

**WrestleMeMania**: I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

**DisasterInProgress**: Thats just wrong…

**Mr. Music**: I think it's time we ended this…unusual conversation.

**WrestleMeMania**: WAIT WAIT

**AllAboutMe**: yes?

**WrestleMeMania**: one more!

**WrestleMeMania**: Better all together than just one at a time ;)

**Mr. Music**: Ugh.

**DisasterInProgress**: Ew.

**DisasterInProgress has left the chatroom  
Mr. Music has left the chatroom**

**AllAboutMe: **I think you scared them away emmy

**WrestleMeMania:** But I have another!

**AllAboutMe: **Whats that?

**WrestleMeMania:** You look so much cuter with something in your mouth ;)

**AllAboutMe: **…I think we can finish this conversation in our room, don't you think sweetie?

**WrestleMeMania has left the chatroom**

**AllAboutMe: **Hehe

**AllAboutMe has left the chatroom**

::

So what did you think? I hope these newer chapters are decent compared to how they used to be. I am totally open to any criticisms you might have (as long as they are constructive!) so feel free to let me know in a review! Compliments are always welcome too ;) haha

Also, if there is anything you want to see in a chatroom then let me know! I'm open to ideas and I will definitely give you credit for anything I use!

Thanks!

*Kelsey*


End file.
